custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Niris V
Information Nothing much is known about Niris V, but Matoran and Agori scientists have been able to gather further evidence about the planet. Nothing lives on Niris V because of its freezing climate. The only known inhabitants are a small breed of strange Rahi called Rakzon, which are enormous metal worms about 300 feet long. The temperature of Niris V is averagely -80 degrees Farenheit, but it can get warmer or colder. Most of the planet's sunlight is blocked off by other planets in the BIONICLE System. Although the planet is barren and covered in ice, it holds a tremendous amount of natural gas. Other planets such as Bara Magna and Hura Magna use much of this gas. But harnessing the gas is an extremely dangerous task. An Agori or Matoran team of about fifteen people are sent on a shuttle to the planet, and they must suit up in a TRS (Thermal Regulation Suit) hooked up with breathing tubes. They use a large machine to suck in air from the planet. The air is taken back to the workers' home planet and treated in a laboratory, where the gas is taken out of the air using special chemicals. Niris V is the known as one of the most barren planet in the Bionicle Galaxy, rivalled only by a planet called Nuva. It is impossible for anything except the Rakzon to live on this planet, and even some think that the Rakzon are dying off. In truth, they have adapted and couldn't live anywhere else except on Niris V. It is rumored that a small Shadok base has been set up on the planet. Niris V isn't very small; it's just barely smaller than Bara Magna. Niris V is right behind Procul Magna. Procul Magna was originally the outermost planet of the Bionicle System, but an asteroid flew into Niris V, which was originally in a nearby galaxy. The asteroid's impact sent Niris V flying ahead, and it slowed down after colliding with another planet. It was then sent slowly moving into the Bionicle System behind Procul Magna. However, Niris V doesn't revolve around any sun. It isn't close enough to the Bionicle System's suns, so the magnetic field doesn't exist and the planet doesn't move. The Crater The Crater is an enormous crater in the southwestern region of Niris V. It was caused by impact of the asteroid that sent the planet into the Bionicle System. The Crater covers almost a third of the planet, and its depth is unknown. Every once in a while, the base of the Crater appears to glow. Some think this is because the asteroid that created the Crater contained radioactive waste. Appearances Legend of Zizox (Coming Soon) Trivia *Niris V's name was inspired by Roman Numerals, and the planet's name contains one (The V stands for "five") *The other first four Niris planets existed thousands of years ago, but they collided and combined. This new planet was later named Nirania. Category:ToaInfinity Category:Planets